Fight the Living/Episode 20: Miles Behind Us
This is episode 4 of 8 of Fight the Living (3). Miles Behind Us "What the hell happened to you?" Michonne asked Tyreese. Beth sulked her way back to Glenn and Maggie. "They're cannibals! They ate my damn arm!" he exclaimed as he sat up. While most looked surprised, Lilly looked infuriated. "Where the hell are they?" (Cue Opening Credits) "We have to bury Glenn and Maggie before we do anything." Andrea said. Tyreese ignored her. "They were at a church. A church in a cemetery." Andrea remembered it. "I know where it is. But...Tyreese...we need to talk." "Talk about what? Where are the others?" he asked. They all stood there, silent. He got up and walked over to the pharmacy where he saw Beth crying. "Oh my God...what happened?" he asked. "The prison was taken. Only a few of us got out." Michonne said. Tyreese' lips quivered. "Where-where's Sasha?" "She didn't make it." Michonne told him. He began to cry along with Beth. "Are we...are we the only ones left?!" "No. We split up. We came looking for you and Maggie. The other group headed to Atlanta hoping to find something." Michonne said. "What the hell would they find in Atlanta?" "Something. Anything. It was worth a try." Andrea said. "Who cares, let's just bury these two and go after these assholes!" Lilly ordered. "She's right, we don't got all day." Michonne said. "We'll bury them at the farm." Beth said. They stood there for a second, trying to come up with a response. "Do you think the herd would've moved on?" Andrea asked. "I think we had every walker in the state chasing us. Yeah, they moved on." Michonne said. "And if they haven't all we have to do is turn around." Beth said. They all walked outside to look for a car. Lilly looked at Maggie's dead body and the bullet hole in her head. 11 months earlier "In here!" a woman shouted as Lilly, an old man, and a twenty-something man ran inside a building with a sign over it that read: "Everett Pharmacy" They shut the door quickly behind them before the walkers could catch up. "I think we're safe for now." the woman said before scanning the room for walkers. "Thanks. By the way, what's your name?" Lilly asked. "Carley. This is Doug." she said while pointing at the other man. "Name's Larry." the old man said. "He's my dad." Lilly said. They heard loud screams coming from outside. Larry blocked the door before they could get outside. "What are you doing?! They need help!" Carley shouted. "They'll lead the walkers straight to us!" he shouted back. Carley pulled her gun on him. "Get out of the way." she said. "Don't point that at him!" Lilly shouted. Doug pushed Larry out of the way and Carley opened the door. She fired at a walker just as it was about to bite a kid. "Come on! she shouted. An African-American man came through holding hands with a little girl followed by a family consisting of a father, a son, and a wife. They shut the door quickly and Larry immediately started ranting. "The walkers are coming because of this bitch and her itchy triggerfinger!" "Calm down." the father said. He had a trucker hat on along with a mustache and a goatee. "Or what?" Larry threatened. "Dad!" Lilly shouted. "Or I'll knock you flat!" The African-American man told him. Larry looked him up and down. "What's yor name?" he interrogated. "Lee. What's it to you?" Lee questioned. "Nothing." he lied. Present Day Rick, Abraham, Carl and Hershel continued to move through the city. "This place is empty. Not a single one yet." Abraham said. "Definitely different from how it was before." Rick said. They all turned the corner to see the first walker. A middle-aged man came running with a shopping cart and ran straight into it. "Come on, get up!" he said enthusiastically. The walker got up and charged at him. He slid out of the way and tripped it. "That it?" he asked before plunging his harpoon through its brain. Rick kept his Colt Python ready. "Hello?" "Ha! People! Name's...Heath." he said before walking up with his hand extended to them. Rick looked at the others in disbelief. Abraham was shocked beyond belief. Carl gripped his pistol tighter. Hershel shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Heath. My name's Hershel." "We should head back. Get the others." Carl said. "Got any place to stay?" Rick asked. "Got a nice home around the corner." Heath replied. Rick motioned for them to all go back to get the others. Michonne's group all unloaded from the car. Andrea and Lilly got Maggie while Beth and Michonne got Glenn. "I'll take watch." Tyreese said. They all walked over to Dale's grave. "We'll bury them here. Right next to him." Andrea said. Andrea grabbed a shovel but Beth took it from her. "I'll do it. she said. Michonne dug the other one. "Looks like all the animals died. And I'm assuming the prison was the same way?" Lilly asked Michonne. "Yeah. If they didn't find nothing in Atlanta, we need to leave Georgia. This whole state is cleaned out now." she replied. "Should we head to the coast?" Andrea asked. "No. That never works out..." Lilly said. 11 months earlier "You alright, Clementine?" Lee asked. "Yeah. But I'm kind of hungry..." she replied. "I'll go get you something." he said. Lee walked over to Carley. "You got any food you can spare for Clem?" he asked her. "No, sorry. There might be some in that other room. The one with the medicine." she told him. Lee dreaded going back into the office. This was his parents' pharmacy. He walked over to Kenny and his family. "Do you have any food that Clementine could have?" he asked. "No. Sorry, Lee. Thanks for helping back at the farm by the way." "You're welcome. Katjaa, do you have any food?" "Nothing. If you find some, do you think Duck could have some?" "Sure." Lee assured them. He walked over to Lilly and Larry. "Do you guys have any food?" he asked nicely. "No, and if we did, there's no way in hell I'd give any I you." "Dad!" Lilly shouted at her father. "It's for Clementine." Lee said with a dirty look at Larry. "Don't care. And I don't have any." Larry said. "Lee, can I talk to you? In private." Lilly asked. "Sure." he replied before walking away from Larry with Lilly. "I am so sorry for the way my dad is acting." "It's fine, I've had worse. I used to teach. Old grumpy men ain't got nothin' on college kids." Lilly laughed. "I'm sorry that we don't have any food. Maybe Doug will find some while he's out." Lilly said. Doug came through the door and shut it quickly. "I found something." he said in a hurry. "Food?" Carley asked. "No. A motel. The place is completely safe. Or at least we can make it that way." "Let's gather everything here and then we can set out." Kenny said. Lee went through the office door reluctantly. Carley followed him in but he didn't notice. "Was this your parents' place?" she asked. "Woah! You scared me. And...yeah. It is. How did you know?" he asked. "You're Lee Everett." "Yeah. Does anyone else know?" "I don't think so. I'm a reporter. I followed your case. Never could tell if you did it or not. Does Clementine know?" "No. Are we going to have a problem?" "Not unless you start it. You're gonna have to be honest, though. Did you do it? And are you dangerous?" she asked. "I did. But I'm not dangerous." "And Clementine?" "I found her. Her parents are dead. All of those people outside think she's my daughter." "You need to tell then the truth. If you think there will be backlash now, just think of what would happen if try found out when the shit hits the fan." "Look, I get where you're coming from. But maybe we should wait a while?" "Yeah. We should check that room now." Lee saw the bloodstains on the floor but no bodies. He knew what happened. They opened the door and the security alarm went I off. "Shit!" they both shouted. Present Day "We need to get a move on." Andrea said. "Why? I thought we were going to go after those assholes who ate my arm!" Tyreese exclaimed. "We need to move on. Get to Atlanta and meet up with the others." Michonne said. Tyreese looked at all of them. Tired, grief-stricken, and irritated. "Fine. Let's just get goin'." he said. They all packed into the car and left. Beth looked back at the farm one last time and cried. Andrea looked back at Dale's grave. "Thank you." she said. Rick, Abraham, Carl, Hershel, and Heath finally made it back to the others as Michonne's group came down the highway. "That was quick." Carol said. They all met up there. Michonne, Beth, Lilly, Tyreese, and Andrea all unloaded from the car. "Where's Maggie?" Hershel asked. Beth burst into tears, ran, and hugged her dad. Andrea just shook we head. "No. No. She can't..." Hershel cried along with Beth. Rick just shook his head. Another death he thought. "Everybody. This is Heath." he said. "And he's got something...interesting, to tell us." "Hey, everybody!" he said before going around shaking there hands. Andrea and Michonne remembered what Merle said, "Well I think I'd piss m pants if I saw a guy walk up with his mitts in his pockets! That'd be the son of bitch you'd really wanta be scared of." "So I already told Rick and these guys about it and anyway: there's this community up near D.C. that's run by this crazy guy named Davidson. I left before the shit could really hit the fan an came down here! The walkers had already moved out when I got here so the place was safe. There were some guys here that'd been holed up in this building that took off on a chopper to look for people but they never came back last time...anyway, my idea was, now that I've met a group of strong individuals like yourselves, that we head north, take Alexandria, and rebuild civilization!" They all stood there shocked. All these answers, all the friendlyness, all the...surrealness. "Can I talk to you guys in private?" Rick said to Lilly, Andrea, Michonne, Abraham, and Tyreese. "Who the hell is this guy?" Andrea questioned. "I don't know, but if what he says is true, we might actually have a new footing." Rick said. They all stood there for a second. "What other choice do we have. I say let's go for it." Michonne said. "Me too." Abraham said. "And me." Andrea said. "And what about the cannibals?" Tyreese asked. "Is that what that was?" Rick asked, surprised. "Yeah. Bastards ate the damn thing." "I think we should move on. These guys, these..."hunters" could lose our trail if we head north now." Lilly said. "You're right. We should leave in the morning. But everybody keep an eye on this guy." Rick said. They all nodded and returned to the rest of the group. Albert and David turned and headed back to the other Hunters. 11 months earlier Lee and Carley gathered items as quickly as possible while the others barricaded the doors in the other room. Carley ran out with Lee close behind. Larry stood at the door after Carley got out. He punched Lee and knocked him unconscious. Walkers came pouring in the pharmacy. "Where's Lee?!" Clementine shouted. "You all get outside! I'll go get Lee." Kenny ordered them. Doug was overwhelmed by the walkers and Lilly tripped. The walkers began closing in but Carley shot them down. She quickly pulled Lilly up and they both escaped. They both ran out with Lee and Kenny following close behind. Kenny started the truck quickly as the rest piled in the back. Lee gave Larry a deadly look. Larry returned it. "I know who you are." he whispered to him menacingly. (End Credits) Like? Like Dislike Category:Fight the Living Category:Fight the Living Issues Category:Issues